From Rivals To Lovers
by Kyuubiluver
Summary: Erza is sick and tired of Natsu and Gajeel's fighting, so while everyone else is at a festival, she locks them in the basement for the entire weekend. Will these two rival kill each other before the weekend ends or will love bloom? GajeelNatsu Lemon


Ohayo minnia! Kyuu-chan here and I'm here with a new idea, a Fairy Tail one-shot! For those who don't know what Fairy Tail is, it's a manga/anime by Hiro Mashima, creator of Rave Master. Well, here we go!

Warning: This is a YAOI fanfcition. No likey? GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! GajeelNatsu/BoyXBoy/Oral/Graphic/Rated M!

Summary: Erza is sick and tired of Natsu and Gajeel's fighting, so while everyone else is at a festival, she locks them in the basement for the entire weekend. Will these two rival kill each other before the weekend ends or will love bloom?

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character Thoughts"_

"_Imagination/Flashback"_

-666-

**Rivals to Lovers**

Normal POV

Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel sat miserably in the basement of the Fairy Tail guild. Just a few minutes ago, Erza Scarlett, a friend and fellow Fairy Tail Mage, had locked them down there after finally deciding that their fighting was "giving her a headache" and told them to "work it out or so help you god!" Usually, both dragon slayers would have ignored Erza's threat and busted out of there. After all, neither one of them wanted to spend more time than they had to with one another, but Levi had agreed with Erza and placed a seal on the door, making it impossible to bust through. Not only that, but today, the entire guild was on their way to a festival nearby and would be there for the entire weekend.

"_I HATE THAT BITCH! I really, really do! I can't believe that BITCH locked me and that stupid, pink-haired jackass in the basement! And on the weekend of a festival no less! UGH! She is so dead when I get my claws on her!_" Gajeel thought viciously.

"This is all your fault you know!" Natsu yelled angrily from his place sitting by the stairs.

"What was that, you bastard?" Gajeel yelled from his place sitting at the bar.

After finding there was no way to get out, they agreed to stay as far away from each other possible until they were either let out or the spell wore off.

"You heard me, you metal jack-ass!" Natsu roared as he got to his feet and his fists were consumed in flames.

Gajeel growled in rage as he activated his metal scales and the fight was on. Soon, the two were rolling on the floor, going from fists and kicks to claws and teeth as their more basic instincts killed in. Gajeel somehow managed to get on top of the squirming salamander and bit down hard on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu howled in pain as Gajeel drank some of his blood. Gajeel froze on top of Natsu as the blood invaded his senses, the sweet taste of it on his tongue sent a flood of lust through his veins and to his lower regions. Another howl of pain escaped Natsu as he tore his teeth from the wound and Natsu, in revenge, slammed his knee into Gajeel's sensitive crotch.

Gajeel's eyes went wide and he let out a very manly squeak before his eyes rolled back in his head and he was collapsed, out like a light. Natsu forcefully pushed Gajeel's body off of his and crawled away, exhausted and in pain. He removed his scarf, so that it wouldn't get bloody and looked at the wound.

"Damnit!" he yelled when he saw the rather deep impression of Gajeel's teeth in his shoulder.

He quickly took off his vest and ripped it to bandage the wound that was bleeding freely and heavily. He glared at Gajeel's unconscious form before sighing and getting up, stretching and hissing in pain when his shoulder throbbed and his back popped. Quickly becoming bored with just looking around, he decided to check out what was behind the bar. All he found were a few dusty bottles and containers of alcohol. He wiggled his nose at the smell of it, but decided 'what the hell' and grabbed a bottle.

When Gajeel awoke a few hours later, he found something rather funny. A very drunk and half naked Natsu.

"H-Hi, G-Gajeel!" Natsu yelled drunkenly from where he was sitting on the bar.

"What the…are you drunk?" Gajeel yelled as he slowly and painfully got to his feet, leaning heavily on a table nearby.

"I-I-I AM NOT!" Natsu hiccupped before taking another swing from his second bottle of booze.

"Give me that! You're under aged, moron! You don't need to lose anymore brain cells!" Gajeel yelled as he tried to take the bottle from his now drunk rival.

"NOOOOO! I-it's….mine!" Natsu yelled leaning away, but overbalanced and began to fall from the bar top.

Quickly reaching out, Natsu grabbed Gajeel's arm and pulled him down with him, making Gajeel land on top of Natsu for the second time that day. Gajeel slowly pulled back from his place on top of Natsu until he was leaning over the boy's body. Their eyes met, one pair was glazed over and the other was clear. Gajeel's face flushed when he noticed how they were positioned. He was leaning between Natsu's spread thighs with his face very close to Natsu's own. Natsu smiled drunkenly at him, hiccupping and giggling.

"That was…fun! L-Let's do it…again!" Natsu said before bursting out laughing.

"You moron! Give me that!" Gajeel yelled looking at the bottle still clutched in Natsu's hand.

He reached over and tried to grab it, but Natsu wasn't about to give up his new friend and tried to get away, wiggling and squirming against Gajeel's older and stronger body. Gajeel froze when he felt Natsu's cock brush against his own and flushed in horror at his now growing problem.

"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU DUMB MOTHER FUCKER!" Natsu screamed and Gajeel growled, grabbing Natsu's injured shoulder and ripping the bottle from his hand.

"OW! STOP IT!" Natsu howled in pain, trying to push the older boy off him as tears gathered in his eyes.

The pain was so intense from Gajeel's claws dug into the covered wound that it temporarily snapped Natsu out of his drunkenness and he punched Gajeel across the face. Gajeel fell back and slammed his head against the table, causing him to curse and hold his head. Natsu rolled over on to his side, clutching his shoulder in pain. Gajeel opened his mouth to yell, only to notice the now bloody bandage and suddenly remembered biting Natsu earlier.

"Hey, you okay?" Gajeel asked moving over to his side and placing a hand on Natsu's, trying to remove it to see better.

"NO! Leggo!" Natsu muttered into the floor, his eyes clenched in pain.

"Hold on, let me see it!" Gajeel yelled annoyed.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Natsu whined, trying to move away and Gajeel sighed, removing his hand from the wound.

"I just wanna make sure it's not infected, stupid!" Gajeel said annoyed and Natsu looked at him with one eye.

"It hurtsssssss!" he whined and Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Of course it does, dumb ass. I'm the one who bit you, remember?" Gajeel muttered as Natsu removed his hand from the wound.

Gajeel helped Natsu sit up and lean against the table to get a better view before unwrapping the make-shift bandage and looking at the now dry bloody impressions on his skin. He vaguely remembered the sweet taste of his blood when he bit through the skin as he looked over the mark, using the vest to wipe away the dry, crusty blood. Gajeel could see the mark better now and he winced at it. It was pretty bad, going almost all the way to the bone.

"I need to clean it up." Gajeel muttered and Natsu just let out a quiet moan.

Looking over at the bottle now laying on the floor, almost half empty, he sighed and grabbed it. Using the bloody vest as a rag, he cover the wound in the alcohol, making Natsu hiss and try to move away. Gajeel calmly cleaned and redressed the wound in the other half of the vest he found on the table. Gajeel looked at Natsu's face, only to see that he was out cold, either from pain or drunkenness, he knew not. Gajeel sighed and sat beside him, head leaning back and eyes staring at the ceiling before he looked down at the bottle to his left, grabbed it and took a big glop.

"There better be enough here to get me through the weekend or else I'm gonna go mad being trapped down here with you." Gajeel muttered looking at Natsu, who muttered something about food in his sleep.

After a few minutes of thinking, Gajeel was startled out of his thoughts by a sudden weight on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw Natsu's head on his shoulder. Normally, he would have probably pushed him off, but for some reason…he didn't mind so much right now.

"_He's really cute asleep…and quiet." _Gajeel thought smirking.

Gajeel didn't have a problem thinking of a boy as cute. He didn't care much for women, too annoying and clingy in his opinion. Besides, Natsu wasn't too bad on the eyes and he wasn't one of those weaklings either.

-666-

Hours past as Natsu slept and eventually, Gajeel fell asleep too. He was the first to awake and groaned at the crick in his neck from the bad sleeping position. A groan beside told him Natsu was awaking and he looked over to see his dazed golden eyes looking around before looking up at him when he became more awake.

"Gajeel?…Are we still stuck down here?" Natsu asked, seeming completely obvious to their sleeping position.

"Obviously, dumb ass." Gajeel said getting up and stretching as Natsu did the same beside him, only to groan and clench his head.

"Ugh, what's wrong with my head?" Natsu muttered trying to stop the world from spinning.

"Welcome to the world of hangovers, moron." Gajeel said with a snicker and Natsu flipped him the bird.

"Ugh, my mouth tastes like sandpaper. Do we have any water?" Natsu asked and Gajeel looked around.

"Doesn't look like it. We have some food, but other than that, all we have to drink is booze." Gajeel said and Natsu let out another groan.

"Oh goody. This is gonna suck." Natsu muttered as he hopped onto the table and just sat there.

Neither of them said another for a while, both deep in their own thoughts before Natsu asked him a question he had been thinking about for a while.

"Gajeel…what kind of relationship do you have with Metalicana?" Natsu asked swinging his feet back and forth, not looking at the other dragon slayer.

Gajeel turned to Natsu in surprise and suspicion, wondering why he would suddenly want to know.

"It was…ok. He was kind of selfish and cruel at times, but he took care of me…What about you?" Gajeel asked, suddenly interested.

Natsu froze, his body stiffening in shock before he looked at Gajeel.

"He was…the only thing I had. I never knew my parents…Igneel was the only family I had for a very long time and when he left without a word…" Natsu trailed off, but Gajeel could see the hurt in his eyes.

"You were hurt." he muttered leaning back against the table as Natsu pulled his legs up and sat Indian style.

"He was my father! Of course, I was hurt when he left! I just…I wanna know where he went. Was it because of me? Was it something I did?" Natsu questioned and Gajeel sighed, looking down at the floor.

They were silent for a long time. Neither knew what to say.

"Why do you hang out with that girl so much? The blond haired one." Gajeel asked suddenly and Natsu looked at him, smiling.

"Because Lucy's my friend!" he said as if that answered everything.

"But why make friends with people weaker than you?" Gajeel asked and Natsu grinned.

"Lucy maybe weak, but she's nice and pretty and smart!" Natsu said and Gajeel chuckled.

"So you agree with me that she's weak?" he asked and Natsu looked at him confused.

"Of course, but power isn't everything, you know." Natsu said with his arms crossed and Gajeel let out a bark of a laugh.

"My god, you are an idiot!" Gajeel laughed and Natsu let out a growl before punching him in the shoulder.

"Ass." Natsu muttered as he turned away.

The silence came over them again, but this silence as easier, calmer than the other one. They were more at ease with one another. However as time passed, Natsu began to feel very tired and sore. He rubbed at his shoulder and let out a soft groan.

"You okay?" Gajeel asked and Natsu shook his head.

"I think it's infected." he muttered and Gajeel walked over, slowly undoing the bandage and looking at the now black, blue and red wound.

"Hmmm, I don't think so, but it's pretty deep." he said before grabbing his rug and the bottle of booze and cleaning the wound again.

Knowing he couldn't wrap the wound in a dirty bandage, he pulled off his own shirt and ripped it into strips. Natsu looked at him funny, but said nothing as he wrapped the wound again. They sat together, wondering what to do now. It was then Gajeel noticed Natsu staring at his chest.

"Like what you see?" he asked grinning and Natsu blushed, lookin away.

"M-Maybe." he muttered so low that Gajeel almost didn't hear him, but he did and his eyes widened.

"I see…and what if I told you I like what I see?" Gajeel asked cockily, his eyes slowly going over the tanned chest that was usually blocked by his vest.

The silence was tense and full of arousal, finally someone did something about it. Surprisingly, it was Natsu who attacked Gajeel first. Natsu grabbed the back of Gajeel's head and kissed him full on the lips. Gajeel's eyes widened before they narrowed and he kissed back full force. The kiss wasn't sweet or slow, but full of teeth and lust.

Gajeel soon had control over the kiss and pinned the younger male under his weight. However, Natsu wasn't going down without a fight and soon, it was more like a fight than a make-out session. Unfortunately, they were very close to the end of the table and, after a small nudge, both fell off the table, but that didn't stop their lust. Natsu, during the tumble, managed to get on top and was soon biting and licking at Gajeel's neck and chest, leaving bloody marks everywhere. Gajeel growl in lust and grabbed at Natsu's hair, forcing him up and captured those bruised, pink lips for his own.

Gajeel sat up and they both groan when Natsu slide down from his stomach and their cocks rubbed against each other. Soon, Natsu was sitting on Gajeel's lap, kissing and rubbing against each other like cats in heat. Their bodies began to heat up and the lust was almost plausible. Natsu ripped his lips away from Gajeel's and threw his head back when Gajeel grabbed his ass and pressed his cock harder against Natsu's, practically humping him.

"Ah…Ah…Ahahaha! Oh! OHHHHHHHH GOD!" Natsu yelled as he wrapped his arms around Gajeel's chest and dug his nails into his back.

Natsu's body was so hot and his cock was so hard against Gajeel's. His eyes rolled back in his head when he felt an extra rough thrust.

"Hehe, you're really cute when you're in pleasure, ne Salamander?" Gajeel growled under his breath, making Natsu's breath hitch.

"Ha…ha…ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Natsu yelled as he came, staining the front of his pants with his cum.

Gajeel growled as he too came after hearing such sexy cries. As they came down from their high, Gajeel let go of Natsu's hair. Natsu rested his face against Gajeel's neck, breathing in his scent.

"That was good." Gajeel said calmly as his breathing slowed and he wrapped his arm around Natsu's back while leaning back on the other, allowing Natsu to curl up against him.

Over time, they calmed down and Natsu lifted up his head, their eyes meeting and the passion returned. Slowly their lips met and the heat rose inside them, however unlike before, this fire was slower, calmer and burned brighter. As they kissed again and again, they began to run their hands over any flesh they could find. Touching, learning and marking, they explored the body of their partner. Gajeel's hands ran up and down Natsu's back before burying his hands in that bright pink hair and pulled his head back just a bit to bare his throat.

Gajeel licked, sucked and kissed the soft skin of that tanned throat, raising the passion when Natsu moaned his name and begged for more.

"G-Gajeel! P-PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" Natsu begged and Gajeel chuckled against his neck, licking it a few more times before moving down.

"Calm down, hot head. We got ALL weekend, remember?" Gajeel said grinning pervertedly and Natsu blushed.

Gajeel moved his eyes down to see two pink nipples in front of his face and he grinned as he bent down and bit into one.

"AH! Gajeel! That hurts, you ass!" Natsu yells as he dug his claws into Gajeel's back, making him hiss.

"Ok, ok, geez." Gajeel muttered as he licked at the now bleeding nipple, slowly making it harden before moving on to the next one.

Gajeel lavished Natsu's chest and neck with licks, kisses and bites, marking the boy as his. As Gajeel lowered Natsu to the floor, he striped him of his pants and shoes, leaving the pink haired boy in only his boxers. Natsu blushed and scowled when Gajeel stopped, just looking over his body.

"Hurry up!" Natsu whined, digging his claws into Gajeel's hips, where he had moved them.

Gajeel nodded before kissing his chest and going down, blowing lightly in his belly button, making him yelp and blush deeper. Gajeel was also blushing as he followed the lightly pink pubic hair to the top of his boxers before ripping them off. Natsu squeaked as Gajeel looked over his nude body before licking his lips and attacking Natsu's inner thighs. He pulled his legs up and bit into his left thigh before licking up the blood. His nostrils flared and his pupils narrowed into slits.

"G-Gajeel?" Natsu whimpered before a moan escaped his lips and he laid his head back on the floor, staring at the ceiling with pleasure filled eyes as Gajeel moved from his inner thigh to his virgin hole.

Slowly he licked the twitching pink hole, covering it in his salvia and scent. After a few licks, he dipped his tongue into the tiny pucker, grin lewdly when Natsu's back arched and he let out a loud cry. Now Gajeel was more than happy that no one was there to hear Natsu's cries of pleasure.

"G-GAJEEL!" Natsu screamed as his cock got harder and darker in color.

Gajeel chuckled as he pulled back and stick two fingers in quick session, stretching the virgin hole, making Natsu yelp. He licked his lips as he looked down at his feisty uke, more than ready to claim him. Quickly he removed his own pants, ripping them in two to get rid of them in his haste. Natsu giggled when he noticed that Gajeel was wearing no underwear.

"You won't be laughing after I'm done with you, Salamander." he leered as he ripped the fingers from Natsu's body before twisting him over onto his stomach, making Natsu's claws rip through his sides.

"G-Gajeel? W-Wha-AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu tried to ask, but Gajeel quickly cut off that question with a deep thrust, forcing Natsu's body to accept him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu screamed as he clawed at the floor, tearing deep grooves into the floor as tears filled his eyes.

"Shh, shhh, shhh. You scream like a girl and you're hurting my ears." He muttered from where his face was buried in Natsu's hair.

Natsu cursed at him, making his chuckle as he leaned over the body he was fucking. After a few minutes of waiting, Gajeel started with slow, but deep thrusts to get Natsu used to it. After some time, Natsu started to push back just a bit, enough to tell Gajeel to keep it up.

"G-Gajeel!" Natsu screamed when Gajeel shifted just for a second and hit one very special place inside him.

"You like now, huh? You're so my bitch right now." Gajeel growled as he sped up his thrusts and soon all talking stopped.

The sound of passionate lovemaking echoed throughout the basement as Natsu and Gajeel found pleasure in each other. Gajeel's claws dug into Natsu's sides, making blood drip down onto the floor as the air got hotter. Before long, it became too much for Natsu.

"G-GAJEEL!" Natsu screamed as he arched his back and came all over the floor.

The sudden tightening of Natsu's passage made Gajeel grunt and strain to hold out longer than his younger partner. However, it became too much though and he came, filling Natsu's ass with his cum. Afterwards, he collapsed on top of the now exhausted Natsu. They lay there for a long time, just trying to catch their breaths.

"G-Gajeel…You're heeeeeeeeaaaavy! Get off!" Natsu said squirming and Gajeel groaned as he slowly hardened inside the young male.

"N-Natsu, don't move." Gajeel groaned as his hips began to thrust again.

"EH? ARE YOU HARD AGAIN? NO! Get off, Gajeel!" Natsu screamed and Gajeel just grinned as he slipped out of the young boy, flipped him over and went back at it.

-666-

A few hours later, Gajeel and Natsu lay exhausted on the floor. Natsu lay on Gajeel's chest, his ear laying over Gajeel's heart and Gajeel's arm around his waist. Their clothes were ruined after both the fight and sex, so they simply lay there with only Natsu's ripped pants covering their modesty. Both were too exhausted and sore to move, at least in Natsu's case. Gajeel sighed as he rubbed Natsu's back as he slept. That's when they heard it, shouting.

"Natsu! Gajeel! We're here to let you out!" Lucy's voice came from above and Gajeel froze.

"Aye!" Happy's voice came and Natsu buried his face into his living pillow, still fast asleep.

Gajeel sat up, holding Natsu to his body as the door opened and he watched as Erza and Levi came down, only for both to freeze at the sight of a naked pair of males. Erza's face turned bright red and Levi's eyes got wide as she turned right around and went back upstairs, closing the door behind her. As the shock wore off, Erza's face turned murderous and she whipped out a sword, a very BIG sword.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, GAJEEL?" Erza screamed as he attacked and Gajeel only thought one thing as he sat there with his new lover sleeping soundly against him and a crazy bitch with a weapon coming at him.

"_Aw__ shit."_

_The End_

-666-

And that's it! Hope you all liked it! Ja ne!


End file.
